freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nightmare Foxy
Nightmare Foxy ('''pol. Koszmarny Foxy)''' to przeciwnik w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Wygląd Koszmarny Foxy to animatronik typu koszmarny (jak nazwa sugeruje) o średniej sylwetce, więc oczywistej jest to, że ma cechuje się charakterystycznymi cechami tej "gromady". Dokładniej posiada pięć palców uzbrojonych w mechaniczne pazury na każdej ręce podczas, gdy w poprzednich częściach przed Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (nie licząc Springtrap'a z trzeciej odsłony gry) nigdy nie zaobserwowano takich elementów. Jego zęby są wyjątkowo ostre, które niewątpliwie nadają mu przeraźliwy wizerunek, a na dodatek ma aż dwie szczęki. Posiada dwie mechaniczne gałki oczne ze złotymi tęczówkami. Jako czwarty Foxy w serii (z wyjątkiem Phantom Foxy'ego i Mangle) jest w kolorze karmazynowym i ma srebrny hak, ale o dziwo nie ma opaski, którą miał oryginalny Foxy i starsza wersja. Z pośród oryginalnego Foxy'ego, Mangle, starszego modelu i Phantom'a wyglądem najbardziej przypomina tego przedostatniego animatronika z powodu liczny dziur i uszkodzeń ciała. Od stóp do kolan nie jest pokryty kostiumem przez, co widać ich metalowy szkielet. Wyżej ma dziurawe brązowe spodnie. Na lewej ręce ma wcześniej wymieniony hak, jednakże wydaje się on, być nowy i w nienaruszonym stanie, co kontrastuje ze stylem wyglądu animatronika. Między początkiem lewej ręki, a dolną szczęką znajduje się wgniecenie w górnej części brzucha. Górna szczęka jest pozbawiona kostiumu, ale o dziwo nos się zachował. Podsumowując w nim jest pełno dziur i uszkodzeń. Największa dziura znajduje się w dolnej części brzucha. Warto również zwrócić uwagę na bliznę nad prawym okiem, która może wyglądem i położeniem symbolizować lub nawiązywać do pirackiej opaski, której tu brakuje. Zachowanie Głównym, a zarazem jedynym celem Koszmarnego Foxy'ego, jak i jego "przyjaciół" jest dostanie się do głównego protagonisty, zabicie go oraz doprowadzić do przegrania gry. Jego lokacja startowa jest nieznana, ale będzie próbowała czasami opuszczać to bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, przejść przez Prawy Przedpokój albo Lewy i dostać się do szafy w Pokoju Dziecięcym. W przeciwieństwie do Koszmarnej Chici, Bonnie'go oraz Freddy'ego, pojawia się w nieco późniejszym stadium gry, ponieważ od nocy 3 lub rzadko 2 albo w 1 Nie lubi światła, więc gdy pojawi się na końcu Prawego Przedpokoju, kontakt ze światłem latarki powinien go zniechęcić na tyle, by zszedł z pola widzenia gracza. Nigdy nie czai się przed drzwiach w mroku, jak robią to Koszmarny Bonnie lub Koszmarna Chica. Jeśli wejdzie do pokoju to nie oznacza natychmiastowego ataku, co znów go odróżnia do powyżej wymienionej dwójki, ale niezauważalnie chowa się w szafie, ale da się o tym dowiedzieć bez konieczności otwierania jej, ponieważ wtedy wejście do szafy bardziej się uchyla. Gdy gracz otworzy ją i zaświeci światłem to Koszmarny Foxy pokaże swoją głowę (faza 3) lub jeśli protagonista zbyt wolno zainterweniuje zacznie poruszać szczęką i wydawać dźwięki te same, co podczas ataku (faza 4). W przypadku zamknięcia szafy po chwili cofnie się widać będzie mu tylko hak, lewą rękę i znikomą część lewej nogi (faza 2), a następnie zmieni się w pluszaka i wtedy dopiero będzie niegroźny, ale później znów zacznie się pojawiać w lewym lub prawym przedpokoju, a wtedy cały cykl rozpoczyna się od nowa. Nigdy się nie poddaje i w coraz to bardziej zaawansowanych etapach Five Nights at Freddy's 4 zacznie się stawać jeszcze bardziej aktywny. Jumpscare Koszmarny Foxy potrafi atakować. Podobnie, jak Koszmarny Freddy, Koszmarny Bonnie i Koszmarna Chica może wykonywać tą czynność na dwa sposoby (Drugi Jumpscare Koszmarnej Chici wykonuje jej ciastko, ale robi to, gdy ona wejdzie do pokoju) tyle, że tutaj jeden kończy się śmiercią bohatera, a drugi nie. Ten śmiertelny atak wykonuje, gdy przejdzie przez wszystkie fazy. Jeśli gracz znajdował się w tej chwili w innym pokoju niż Pokój Dziecięcy to jest do niego automatycznie teleportowany i wtedy chwili Koszmarny Foxy z niewyobrażalną szybkością wybiega z szafy, chwyta protagonistę oraz na końcu zaczyna nim trząść przy tym rycząc. Drugi to tak naprawdę ostatni etap Foxy'ego w szafie - faza 4. Podczas niej zaczyna nieustannie kłapać szczęką i podczas tej czynności widać na chwilę jego stopy, co wcześniej nie było możliwe do zobaczenia i tu także wydaje odgłosy przypominające ryczenie. Na dodatek porusza minimalnie drzwiami do szafy. Podczas śmiertelnego i nieśmiertelnego Jumpscare słychać specyficzne odgłosy. Ciekawostki * On, Koszmarny Freddy, Koszmar i Koszmarny Fredbear są jedynym animatronikami, które nie czają się w mroku, przy drzwiach w Przedpokoju. * Na szóstym teaserze i w menu głównym ma język, a w grze już nie. * w zakładce "EXTRA" w "Making Foxy" Scott pokazał jak tworzył model głowy Koszmarnego Foxy'ego. Podobnie jak w przypadku Koszmarnego Fredbear'a. * Należy do trzech animatroników, które mają więcej niż jedną lokacje startową. Inne to Koszmar oraz Koszmarny Fredbear. * W Five Nights at Freddy's 4 jest jedynym animatronikiem, który może wydać dźwięk ataku nawet, jeśli nie przegrano jeszcze gry. * Możliwe, że jest Koszmarnym Pluszowym Foxy'm, a nie Koszmarnym Foxy'm. Dowodem, który na to wskazuje jest to, że w fazie 1 jest pluszowym Foxy'm. ** Jest taka możliwość, jak pokazuje nam istnienie Plushtrap'a mimo iż nie jest on koszmarnym animatronikiem. * Faza 1 tylko udowadnia to, że jest postacią wymyśloną w koszmarze dziecka. ** Przemawia, też za tym fakt, że we swoim imieniu ma nazwę "Koszmarny". * Jeśli klikniemy 20 razy na nos Pluszowego Freddy'ego w Tylnym Pokoju Dziecięcym to zaatakuje nas. Te wydarzenie jest tak zwanym Easter Egg'iem. * Podczas jumpscare'a Koszmarny Foxy wygląda jakby latał ponieważ, nie wygląda jakby biegł. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem z normalnego FNaF'a 4 którego nie ma w UCN. Galeria Koszmarny Foxy 1.jpg|Koszmarny Foxy w fazie 1 Koszmarny Foxy 2.jpg|Koszmarny Foxy w fazie 2 Foksi w szafce.png|Koszmarny Foxy w fazie 3 Nightmarefoxy_bite.gif|Foxy w fazie 4 (animacja) Koszmarny Foxy głowa.png|Głowa Koszmarnego Foxy'ego Foxy_Left_Hall.gif|Foxy w lewym przedpokoju Foxy_Right_Hall.gif|Foxy w prawym przedpokoju foxy1.jpg|Foxy na teaserze do Five Nights at Freddy's 4 |Nightmare Foxy na teaserze Thank You! Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:Mężczyźni